Cutlery Issues
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Mrs. Caine is preparing for a dinner party when she start to think about how alike people are to cutlery.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_Sex, read at own risk.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cutlery Issues<strong>_

Calleigh D. Caine was taking another glance at the dinner table. It was all set for the guests to arrive. The knives and forks were lying nicely next to the plates and the spoons above.

The petite blonde smiled pleased as she sat down on the seat by the end of the table. Her place as lady of the house. On the other side would be the seat of her companion in life. A man she loved dearly. Someone that had always been there for her and understood her every need.

As she lifted up the spoon next to her plate and looked at her reflection it dawned upon her how much humans actions can be similar to cutlery.

She turned the spoon, thinking about how she herself had always loved to spoon up next to her companions in bed. Although there had been a lot of wrongs before meeting Mister right. She smiled thinking of him, how nice it and safe it was to spoon up next to him every single night. Having his strong arm wrapped around her and holding her every so close.

A warm and fuzzy feeling started to spread down her spine by the mere thought of it.

She carefully put the spoon back in its rightful place, carefully to not break the pattern, she was very particular in that way. Then she lifted up to fork, looking at it. Thinking about how she used it every day to eat, how those four helped putting food into her mouth. How her tongue slide around it and pushed the food of it so she could chew and swallow it.

But there was also another kind of forking the middle-aged woman very often preferred. A slight shiver of lust ran down her spine as she thought about how her companion sometimes used to fork her with his tool. And a mighty big one of such.

There would also be knifing, but that was mostly in his office when the couple were having some bad time or were very needy. That luckily didn't happen all that often as Mrs. Caine were in favor of the bedroom for their needs, even if they also had done it multiple times on the dinner table where they just this night were having their dinner party.

"Sweetheart," she heard Horatio's voice from the doorway, and turned to look over the back of the chair. He was standing there with what looked like three pretty heavy plastic bags in his hands.

"Yes," she answered, quirking one of her brows.

"It was three bottles of red for the main course, white for the prudish, cherry when the guest arrived and another white for dessert, or did I need beers as well as I brought some just in case," said Horatio.

The middle-aged blonde looked at her husband, her mind quickly processing what he had just said, then answering, "That sounds about right, but I might need a bottle of two of my favorite white for later if the guests decides to stay long."

"I have taken care of that as well, and I also bought snacks for that," he said, smiling at his wife.

"Great, you're a saint," she said, smiling thankfully at him.

"Is the dinner ready?" he asked her, putting the wine in the fridge.

"As good as, but the rest pretty much makes itself," she said, slowly getting up from the chair, before putting it back in its place.

"Good, is there anything you need help with?" he asked her.

"No, no, I got it all covered, but thank you for asking, handsome. I'm just going to go up and change, and then I'm going to continue with the dinner," she said with a smile.

He nodded; she reached up to give him a light peck on the cheek before going towards the master bedroom to get changed. He just watched after her, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>It was about thirty minutes later that Calleigh stood bent over the casseroles she could feel her husband sneak up behind her and kiss her neck, roughly. She let out a moan, almost dropping the whisk. She knew all too well this was not the time or place.<p>

"Handsome, please don't," she whispered, feeling that she unconsciously spread her legs to give him better access.

"I wouldn't think you'd mind," he whispered huskily.

"We…don't have time," she panted lightly.

"I can be fast," he said, pushing up her dress and down her underwear, sliding inside her, hard. Calleigh let out a moan, dropping the whisk for sure this time, and holding on to the kitchen bench. She closed her eyes, letting a louder moan escape her soft, red lips.

He forked her, hard, and fast, she felt her fluids already were dripping down her thighs. She had wanted it since she first started thinking about it earlier that day. She moved with him, fast, fingers whitening against the counter, legs shivering lightly.

Her panting became heavier and came more rapidly as his thrusts were nearing the end. She could feel him emptying him in her with a loud grunt, pressing her against the counter harder. She slowly started to shake against it, almost collapsing in the process.

Opening the eyes she turned, whispering Horsley, "You better get that fork back in it drawer before the guests get here."

Horatio grinned, putting his tool back in place and zipping up his pants before walking into the living room to make some final arrangements. Calleigh slowly took a paper towel to dry of the worst, throwing it in the trash, before dragging up her panties and straitening the dress. Just in time it seemed as the doorbell rang.

She smiled to herself, satisfied, wondering if they could escape the guest a little later for some more forking in the bathroom as she was at great need this evening.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
